The Morphology, Immunology and Molecular Biology Core will provide the various projects in the program[unreadable] with the necessary expertise, facilities, and support to perform routing light microscopy, immunofluorescent,[unreadable] microscopy, and other routine and specialized morphological, pathological and immunohistochemical[unreadable] support required[unreadable] The Molecular Biology component of the Core will include the growth and purification of DNA, proteins and[unreadable] recombinant viruses; site directed mutagenesis of cDNA, production of transfection vectors and plasmids,[unreadable] expression and analysis of channel proteins in mammalian cell cultures. The core will also be the primary[unreadable] facility for the production and maintenance of the transgenic mouse colonies. These responsibilities will[unreadable] include breeding, genotyping and phenotypic analysis by immunochemical means.